Known adjustable steering column assemblies can be adjusted in a longitudinal or telescoping direction and in a tilt direction. Generally the longitudinal direction moves a steering wheel forward and rearward with respect to the vehicle and thus farther from or closer to the driver. The tilt direction generally moves and tilts the steering wheel in a vertical direction, thus closer or further away from a lap of the driver. To adjust the steering column assembly, the driver must first unlock a lock device before the steering column assembly will move. In some known assemblies, the tilt adjustment and the telescoping adjustment features each have its own lock device. In other known assemblies, a single lock device will release the assembly for both adjustments.
Unfortunately, the actuating levers of known lock devices are typically located on either the left or right hand sides of the steering column and actuated via a pivoting movement. This orientation and the required pivoting action limit packaging ability of the assembly and can restrict comfort and convenience for the driver. Moreover, known levers are typically mounted to a stationary bracket of the assembly and thus do not move with the steering wheel. Thus, relative to the steering wheel, the position of the lever changes and may not be ideally positioned through the adjustment range of the assembly.